Sonorous
by VX-02
Summary: In need of a desperate change, Hermione decides to leave magic and settles in Muggle London, hoping to lead a normal life for a while. However, one day a certain blonde rang her doorbell and her life became far from normal. (Draco/Hermione)
1. The pub

**A/N: Welcome aboard :)**

* * *

 **Sonorous**

 **-The pub-**

 **"Memory is deceptive because it is colored by today's events." -Albert Einstein**

...

The three small bells that were attached onto the door chimed melodiously as Hermione Granger walked inside a pub. Never once being a huge fan of the sharp sounds of bells that echoed on and on, she scowled immediately and slightly touched the old metal decorations for them to stop ringing. The distracting sounds ceased to bother her and satisfied, Hermione walked over to the spot that she always sat on. As usual, no one was sitting at the small table in the corner that she prefered.

As she heaved a heavy sigh, Hermione sat down on the three-legged stool and hoisted her bag, setting it on the table. But then, her bag accidentally slipped away from her hands, causing it to fall down straight to the floor with a loud thud. A few people glanced her way and she sent them awkward glances in return.

"Jean..?" Someone then called out her name. Here, in a pub located in Muggle London, Hermione simply used the name Jean -her middle name- as she personally thought that 'Hermione' was much too long and uncommon. Beautiful, yet uncommon. Hermione quickly looked up when she heard her name being called out.

"Sam, hi." She responded back weakly at the man standing in front of the table. Sam was the manager of this pub that Hermione visited often. Although he was in his late 20s, he was man of expertise and skill, being the owner of the shop for eight years until now. He handed Hermione the bag and Hermione sent him a thankful look.

"What would you like today? Your usual beer, perhaps?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. His bright eyes shimmered in the light.

Light brown hair that tickled his eyebrows, bright green eyes, and a sharp jawline... No one could easily say that he _is_ _n't_ handsome. Because, really, he _was_ handsome. Hermione stared into his eyes, mesmerized as she swam along the fresh, deep ocean of green.

While shaking her head, she replied with a smile. "No thanks Sam. A ... cup of water would be enough for today." Sam sent her a skeptical look

"You sure, Jean? I do offer drinks at half price for my favorite customers, though." The look on his face made Hermione smile back.

"I'm your favorite guest now? What an honor indeed." She replied. Sam didn't say anything, but his smile that played along his lips became wider and fuller.

"So... no reconsiderations, Jean?" He asked again while leaning against the table. His eyes sparkled.

"It does sound tempting, sure... but... water would be fine." Hermione told him as she frowned inwardly. Sam then left her table with a smile, telling her that she would bring her the water that she wanted.

Alone again, Hermione sighed and slumped against her stool, her hand automatically trailing along her neck. The small golden chain that she was wearing felt cold against her hand. Then, using both of her hands, she carefully unlocked the necklace and played it with her hands. Inside the small locket was a picture. It was a beautiful picture but sadly, that picture held no importance to her anymore.

It was a picture of her and Ron.

Hermione smiled weakly and closed the locket shut.

This chain was the first present that she received from Ron, and it was probably the last one.

Hermione was a huge believer of sincerity. She thought that the mind was what really mattered and hated all the fun and the gossip on the surface. She hated short relationships but she loved the long ones that gave her a sense of belonging and trust. And naturally, she didn't care much about presents at all.

Still, her long relationship with Ron that lasted for about 6 years, didn't end well.

Hermione sighed and stared back down at her necklace. The golden rim glimmered in the dim orange colored light. And even though she tried her best not to think about Ron, her thoughts naturally slipped to the time when he asked her to be his girlfriend, with his ears all red-even redder than his own hair. She thought about the times when she woke up in the morning in his arms and being insanely happy that he didn't leave her to be alone at night. The lovely places that they had visited together, the food they had eaten, the small talk that they had exchanged were all memories of their relationship that, sadly, couldn't be a reality again.

Because as she thought about Ron, Hermione could easily think about how she found a certain female underwear that didn't belong to her in his room that smelled clearly of sex. Her mind wandered to how she couldn't think of anything the moment she found the bra yesterday, how her brain was clouded with fear and madness and with so many questions yet to be answered.

Hermione could feel the tears coming then, as she continued to stare at the picture inside the locket. The image of that bra and the scent of his room was so clear in her mind and she felt that she was becoming insanely mad as each second passed on . The world started spin around her as the memories of Ron penetrated her mind further.

"Here is your delicious glass of water that you ordered Jean."

It was Sam. His voice thankfully struck Hermione's mind and she was able to return to reality.

"Oh, Sam. Thanks.." She replied with her shaky voice. The smile that played along her lips was fake; she was always great at hiding her own emotions. Sam quickly smiled back, put the glass on her table and walked away.

The tasteless liquid was terrible.

Hermione needed something to rely on. She needed something that would help her forget about what had happened between Ron and herself.

"Sam?" She called out. The tall man turned around to face Hermione right away.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I... I'm really sorry but.."Hermione sent him a tiny smile.

"Sure, Jean. I would bring it to you right away." He replied, winking.

The alcohol felt wonderful inside her blood.

Hermione woke up the other day as a mess. A complete mess, to be exact. Her hair was nothing but a huge bird nest, her light makeup was still on her dry face, and of course, because she couldn't (or didn't) take a shower yesterday, she even smelled terrible. She grimaced as she dragged her feet to the bathroom.

But after a bit of magic, she was able to leave her flat as her usual self.

Still, an eerie thought kept clinging onto her mind:How did she get back home?

"Ms. Granger!" Someone called out her name as soon as she walked into her office. It was Helen, her secretary.

"Oh, Helen. Good morning." Hermione replied while walking towards her desk. Being an Auror, and a quite good one, her office was always loaded with files and pieces of paper here and there but she felt oddly comfortable there. Sometimes, she considered her office more like home because to be honest, she loved her work. The complicating cases that had to be solved were like a puzzle to her and if there was one thing that Hermione Granger loved, it was these difficult puzzles and questions yet to be answered. The harder and more intricate, the better.

"Today's quite an easy day, Ms. Granger-" Helen started to read her list that she was holding. On that small piece of paper, there were small handwritten notes about Hermione's daily schedule that Helen wrote everyday. Their days started like this: Helen would read the schedule out loud for Hermione and Hermione would listen while tidying her desk or making herself a cup of coffee. Her caring secretary was one of her closest friends at work and Hermione honestly cared much about her.

"Please Helen, I told you many times, you can call me Hermione." Hermione said with a smile. Helen smiled back sheepily and started to read the note.

"You have a short meeting at 3 o'clock on the fifth floor with Mr. Aarenduff and Mrs. Gale. It's about new regulations towards prisoners in Azkaban." Helen started. "And you also have to fill in the form..."

"Oh damn it!" Hermione exclaimed while furrowing her eyebrows. "Is that until today?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger. The paper has to be on Mr. Shacklebolt's desk by 2 o'clock."

"Okay... 2 o'clock paper, 3 o'clock meeting.. Anything else?" Hermione asked. She was now brewing herself a cup of coffee.

"Nope. That's it for today, Ms. Granger." Helen turned around and started to make her way out.

"Thank you so much, Helen." Hermione said.

"Oh! Ms. Granger!"Helen shouted out suddenly at the door step. Startled, Hermione turned quickly to face her secretary.

"Yes?"She asked.

"Mr. Potter was actually looking for you." Helen said with a frown on her face.

"Harry? I'll just go to him later when I have time. Thanks." Hermione replied.

"I think it would be better off if you go right away Ms. Granger." Helen shuffled her feet while staring down at her note in her hands. Hermione frowned at the young woman in front of her.

"Because he seemed pretty mad."

"Harry?" Hermione said out loud while knocking on her friend's office a few minutes later. The door yanked open right away and although Hermione was startled at the suddenness, she soon found her balance and stood still. Harry nodded at her, a signal that allowed Hermione to come in.

"Really, Hermione?" Harry whispered quietly when Hermione entered his office. His eyebrows were furrowed and he had no sparkle in his eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked her friend while frowning.

"How... How could you Hermione?" He ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his glasses. "I thought you were better than that, 'Mione."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked the frustrated man in front of her.

"I think you know pretty well what I'm talking about." He started to pace back and forth in his office, not trying his best to hide his anger and frustration.

"What? No, I.. I honestly have no idea at all." She responded back with a frown. With her fingers, she started to comb her tangled hair- a habit of hers that came out involuntarily when she was feeling anxious or worried.

"Ron." Harry said, while flaring his eyes. "Do you get it now, Hermione?" His voice was becoming louder and louder.

"Ron? What about him?" Hermione asked back, still frowning. But something didn't feel right; Harry mentioning Ron itself didn't seem right at all.

"Do I have to spell everything out to you? Are you that dense?"

"Stop screaming and just tell me what you're talking about! Because I really don't know what you're talking about- I honestly don't!" Hermione replied back hotly.

"You.. You cheated on him!"Harry said even louder. His eyes were burning with fire. And Hermione, who was definitely taken aback at what her friend had just screamed out, couldn't say anything. She just stared back at Harry, wide eyed, frowning, and with her mouth open in surprise. "Do you get it now, Hermione? You have been going what with.. some _muggle_ for months!" His face immediately scrunched up as she spat out the words out of his mouth.

"Wait... _I_ cheated on _him_?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Did you lose your ability to understand what people say Hermione? Because, really, this isn't some sort of joke. You... You fucking cheated on-" Harry screamed out.

"I didn't cheat on him!" Hermione panted deeply while as she felt her blood grow hot around her cheeks. "It wasn't me!" Her eyes stung badly.

Now, it was Harry's turn to be surprised. That man who was angrily mad a second ago was suddenly gone only to be replaced with a much more calmer person whose crease on his eyebrows was getting deeper and deeper every second.

"He... What? No way." Harry replied bitterly to Hermione much more quietly next time.

"It.. It wasn't me, Harry. He cheated on _me_!" Hermione could feel the tears coming, but she managed to hold herselt together.

"What the hell are you talking about, Hermione? Ron said-"

"What Ron said is not true, Harry! Do you even know what he is like these days? Do you know what he does everyday?" Hermione blurted out. "I know, Harry. And from what I know about him, I can easily tell you that he isn't the Ron Weasley that we all loved."

"I.. I don't believe you. I met him on last Saturday and nothing about him was different." Harry replied back; frowning. Hermione smiled weakily.

"That's what you think, Harry. He..." Hermione started. But somehow, she couldn't finish her sentence as her emotions kept on attacking her heart.

"He what?" Asked Harry, still skeptical about what Hermione had told him.

"N..Never mind. You won't believe any of it even if I told you." Hermione murmured as she made her way to the door.

"Hermione, tell me what happened. Tell me the truth." Harry said. "I'm... sorry for saying that I don't believe you."Hermione couldn't meet his eyes and she just stared down at her feet.

"It's not your fault, Harry. Anyone would have believed it if their best friend told them something. Even though it might be a lie." Hermione replied bitterly.

And even though Hermione wanted to run away from him as far away as possible, she managed to smile a bit.

"I'll.. talk with you later, Harry." He nodded understandingly.

She then walked out of Harry's office.

A few minutes later, she was back at home.

Hermione walked in her room swiftly, after checking that Ron wasn't at home. She then quickly rummaged through her closet and found the exact thing that she was looking for.

The bra that she had found a few days before.

Hermione stared at the piece of underwear ,that was much too fancy than hers, and even though she thought that she would burst into tears as soon as she saw that garment again, she didn't. All she felt was her blood burn. With anger, of course.

She quickly walked out of her room and to the living room while carrying that bra in her hands and sat down on the couch. And that was when the door opened slowly. Hermione, who was extremely surprised, hid the bra underneath the couch cushions and stood up facing the door.

'It must be Ron.' She thought. Because, as they shared a flat together, he was the only one who had the key.

And yes, she was correct.

"Wh-What are _you_ doing here, 'Mione?" A certain shocked red head blurted out as the door closed behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to everyone out there who decided to take a tiny peek at this story!**

 **I expect this story would be about 25 chapters or so (although I'm not sure). This idea of this story had been on my mind for a very long time so I really want to finish it**!

 **Thank you for everyone who read this chapter:) I'll update soon!**


	2. The break

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

 **Sonorous**

 **-The break-**

" **First they ignore you,** **then they ridicule you, then they fight you, and then you win.** " **-Mahatma Gandhi**

...

"Wh-What are you doing here, 'Mione?" A certain shocked red head blurted out as the door closed behind him.

"Excuse me, Ron?"

"W-What are you doing here, at this time of the day?" Ron asked Hermione again with a shocked look on his face. Hermione frowned at his comment.

"Why am I not supposed to be here then?" Hermione replied hotly. "Because after all, this is a flat that we share together."

"I... I mean you're supposed to be at work, Hermione. It's 11 o'clock. Of course you should be at w..work." Ron said stuttering. "So um.. why are you here?" The frown on his eyebrows grew deeper.

"My Ronald. From that tone of your voice and the deep frown on your face, I am almost about to think that you don't want me to be here." Hermione crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

"Yes, I mean.. No. But I... I just had some things to do here..." Ron quickly glanced at the door nervously.

"Oh? You were busy? Go ahead then. Pretend I'm not here and do your _thing._ " Hermione replied sarcastically. Ron kept staring at the door. And of course, Hermione quickly noticed his odd behavior right away. "Why are you staring at the door, Ron? Expecting someone?" She asked with a quizzical look.

"I-"Ron started. "Do you really have to stay here, Hermione? Because this thing is really.. um.. personal."

"No, I don't have to stay here, Ron. I was just about to leave actually. But really, I have no intention to walk out of this flat for you because I do have every right to be here. From what I remember, I have been paying half of the rent of this bloody flat for two years and if my memory is correct, I paid the whole rent for the first four years when you were 'financially unstable'. Do you remember that Ron?" Hermione asked with an angry smirk on her face.

"I... I never said that I had somebody waiting on me." Hermione smirked even more at that. "I just.. I was just surprised that you were here. When you're supposed to be at work."Ron muttered quietly while looking down at his feet.

However, his quiet attitude had suddenly changed. Ron raised his head and met Hermione's eyes;his were full of anger and madness.

"But you're never here aren't you?" Ron asked while frowning.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, shaking her head.

"Here. This flat that we _share_ together. You 're never here. When I get up, I can't see you because you already left for work. I can't see you at night because you're not back home yet. When situations are worse, I can't see you for days!" Ron shouted out. "When was the last time you saw me?"

Hermione, who was shocked at his sudden response, said "On Saturday." Which was true. Two days ago, Hermione saw Ron in the morning. But that was also the day when she found the bra on his bed when Hermione had returned back home because she left an important paper for a meeting.

"Don't you see it, 'Mione? You're much too busy doing that fucking thing in the fucking Ministry-" Ron started.

"What I do is called work, Ron." Hermione cut in.

"And you come back after those days of work and you..you want something out of me. You expect that I would do something for you, buy you a diamond ring while screaming out to the world 'Hermione Granger is back at last' or something like that, but I.. can't. Okay?" Ron screamed. "Why do you always expect so much from me?"

"What did you say Ronald? That I have high expectations on you? If that is really what you think about me, then you clearly don't know me at all because to put it simply, I don't expect anything from you. Mostly because I know for a fact that my expectations would never be fulfilled. I gave up. A long time ago." Hermione replied back glaring up at his so-called boyfriend.

"Yes, you do expect much from me Hermione. You look at me with those fucking eyes of yours, as if.. as if you want to take the shit out of me!" Ron exclaimed. His face was turning red.

"And are you trying to tell me that it's my fault? Are you telling me that it's my fault that I'm busy at work? That it's my fault that I want.. I want a small sign of affection from my boyfriend?" Hermione screamed back at him. Ron seemed a bit startled. "Because you.. you changed Ron."

"Well, I can proudly tell you that I'm not the only one who has changed." Ron replied back sarcastically. "Much too busy or whatever. How am I supposed to know whether you are actually working though? After all you might be going off wandering around a pub licking off every man's dick you see."

"Excuse me, Ron? Is that really what you think of me? Do you think I'm lying to you? Do I look like a fucking slut to you?" Hermione could feel her blood burn, amazed at his words. "What about you then? What makes you so proud and damn wonderful that you can say those things to me, huh, Ron?"

"At least I work for the Ministry, even though you don't believe it. How about you? You never work Ron. And you know it yourself." Hermione shouted out again.

"What? Yes I do work!" Ron glared down at her. "I work fine!"

"Well, if walking around a pub with your teammates and a few girls while chugging down glasses of firewhiskey means work to you, then fine." Hermione replied sarcastically. She felt her eyes burn, a sign that her tears were coming close, but she managed to stay calm. "And you would say, "I don't have to get on the field to get the money. I just have to stay on the damned team, and the money simply rolls inside my pockets.""

"That is true. Chudley Cannons are doing great these days! I can earn the double of what you earn while doing nothing-" Ron started.

"And do you like it, Ron? Getting money without working for it?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking tremendously. "How should I do it then? If you don't like me being so damned busy, how should I make the money "roll inside my pockets"? Should I put up a sign that says "One fuck, 20 galleons" and walk around the road? The profit might be quite high if I just keep my legs open wide, Ron. Should I do that?"

"Are you referring me to a-"

"No, I didn't refer you to anything." Hermione said. "I'm just trying to say that-"

 _-Cough-_

"What was that?" Hermione blurted out after she had heard the coughing sound.

 _-Cough-_ This time, the sound was much more clearer. Hermione was now sure that someone was standing outside the door. Probably, the girl that Ron had sex with the other night, she thought. Hermione felt the blood beneath her skin start to boil. Anger filled her.

She slowly walked over to the front door of their flat, ever so cautiously.

"It... It wasn't anything, Hermione. Probably the wind." Ron replied back. His angry tone of voice was now completely gone, only to be replaced by a very nervous, shaky tone. "It's nothing."

"I don't really think it's nothing, Ron." She said while walking towards the door.

"No, Hermione. It is nothing. Maybe you heard something wrong." Ron said, anticipated. But, no matter what he was saying to her, Hermione didn't care. She continued to walk towards the door one step at a time.

"I said it's nothing!" Ron screamed out suddenly, grabbing onto Hermione's wrist. He then yanked her arm towards him so that she would be far away from the door. "It's nothing! You heard something wrong, Hermione!" The full grip on her wrist hurt badly. Then, Hermione fell straight to the floor as Ron let go of her quickly, his face distorted with disgust.

"Shit! Ron, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled out, after the fall. Thankfully, having landed in a sitting position, she wasn't hurt at all. She quickly got up and made her way to the door, again.

"Stop it, Ron! Let go of me!" She screamed as Ron yanked her away from the door again. "I just want to see who's outside!" Her wrist was now turning extremely red. "You're hurting me! Let go of my wrist!"

"There's no one outside, Hermione. You're hearing things!" Ron shouted back.

Hermione let out a soulless laugh. There, in his strong arms, Hermione was not able to get out of his wrath but as she struggled to make her way to the door, she realized one thing. The bra. The actual evidence that Ron had cheated on her was just there, underneath the cushions of the sofa within reach.

"Do you think I didn't know, Ron?" Hermione then whispered in Ron's ear, her voice full of venom. "Did you really think that I was _that_ naive?" She chuckled. Ron, who was clearly startled, stared down at her with wide eyes. Hermione quickly shimmied out of his reach. "Honestly, Ron. I know." She responded, while walking towards the couch.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked. Just then, Hermione took the bra out so that he would be able to see it. And the moment he realized what Hermione was holding, his face turned extremely red and it was evident that his whole body was starting to shake.

"Too fancy for my style, isn't it Ron?" Hermione asked, sarcastically while waving that undergarment in the air.

"Hermione, I-" Ron started.

"Don't you dare Hermione me, Ronald." She spat out. "Because well, I think our relationship is over. Clearly over. I never thought that you would be that low, Ron, but I don't have to care now, do I? We're done."

"Hermione, I.. I don't know what to say. I-" Ron shuffled his feet.

"Then don't say anything and just.. just get the hell out of my face." Hermione whispered as she threw the bra at him. It landed at Ron's feet.

"Shit.. I'm so sorry, Hermione. I was just-"

"You were what Ron? What? Are you trying to throw a blatant excuse at my face? Well, I don't want to hear it, alright?" She screamed out. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Ron began to pace back and forth. "It..It's not what you think, Hermione. This bra-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ron! Get out!" She screamed. "I said, get out Ron! Get the fuck out of here!" But still, Ron didn't move. Instead, he kept on staring down at the bra beneath his feet.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Ron. You were going to have sex with her today, right? I was so inconsiderate. I should be the one to leave then." Hermione stood up from the couch and stomped over to her room. Ron followed closely behind. After Hermione had waved her wand, all her belongings were nicely organized in a small suitcase. She slowly walked towards the door.

"You know.. I.. I really liked you Ron. I really did." Hermione said, her voice shaking. "But.. now I'm.. I can't."

The door closed with a thud.

A single tear fell, but she didn't even bother to wipe it away.


End file.
